Continuação da Historia que não teve fim
by Mila Uchiha
Summary: A continuação do que aconteceu depois do cap.37 de death note...


**Continuação da historia que não teve fim...**

Esta é um continuação para a 2º temporada de death note, pois muitos ainda não sabem o que aconteceu depois do capitulo isso para começar escreverei sobre isso..

Passados 9 anos desde que L foi morto por light yagami ou kira e passados 3 anos desde que o kira foi morto pelo shinigami ryuuku.

Estas duas mortes nunca foram foi o responsável pela resolução do caso,que nunca poderia ser resolvido por ou outro alguém,sem ser L.

Mas como muitos já imaginavam,tem um novo humano com a posse do death note!

Em um dia comum,a SPK se reúnem para ver televisão e quando escutam a conversa dos reportes:

- Embora não tenham sidos ataques cardíacos,como normalmente,o fato é que todos tiveram uma PARADA CARDÍém disso,a enorme coincidência de datas,sem falar no grande numero de vitimas,justamente após este fenômeno virtual.

-Todos os falecidos tinham acima de 65 anos e no geral possuidores de doenças terminais.

-Será mesmo o kira ou é mera conhecidencia?

Nesse mesmo momento Matsuda que estava no local fala:

-Se for mesmo um novo caderno o responsável por isso,a morte por doenças não deixaria grandes suspeitas.

E outro integrante o responde:

-Não temos provas que seja obra do caderno.E,mesmo que seja totalmente possível que outro shinigami o tenha trazido ao nosso mundo.

-Será que o caderno que Light tenha mantido consigo era apenas uma copias falsa?Se for o caso,é tudo culpa de near de não te-lo testado antes de queima-lo!

Outro integrante novo no cargo de detetive e não entendia muito sobre o death note,entra na conversa e fala:

-Ainda fico meio na dúvida se acredito nessa doideira toda ou não até porque...cadernos da morte...Shinigami...

-Ahh...deixa..

-Matsuda,olha você podia parar de exagerar as mortes sob essa perspectiva,como se fosse algo bom!

-Enfim,caso seja obra de um caderno,já é bem claro que está sendo usando por um japonês.

Matsuda olha para baixo com olhar triste e pede para que eles o perdiassem.E exclama:

-Vamos analizar o presente:As vitimas agora são idosos sofrendo com doenças so querem morrer e ter paz...È razoável rotular o antigo kira como era um assassino,matou pessoas que não queriam morrer.

Ele olha para todos com olhar intelectual,que sabia mais que eles.E com um tom de riso fala:

-Ah,bom...Foi assim,mais sei que não é a coisa mais correta ...

-Esta dissendo que,mesmo que seja outro kira,seus crimes não são de fato crimes?Espero que não esteja mesmo querendo disser isso.

-Ah,mas foi ele que queimou o caderno!Ele deve estar se sentindo culpado agora,nem vai querer falar com a gente!

-Mas caso seja um caderno,não deveríamos esperar que Near,ou melhor,L se manisfeste?

Enquanto isso,Near montava uma grande escultura de duas pessoas de sua equipe entram no local,ele pergunta:

-Algo de errado? Estranho que ambos venham me procurar tão repetitivamente...

-Certamente já tomou conhecimento do que esta havendo Japão!

-Sim

-Near,isso exige sinceridade!È claramente obra de um caderno!

Near olha para os dois balançando a cabeça,dissendo que sim.

-E porque não toma nenhuma providencia?

-È nisso que estou pensando ... Oque L faria nesse caso?...Estou pensando..

-E será difícil interferir a identidade desde a partir destes casos de mortes por doenç não acho que este Kira responderá ao tipo de provocação que L fazia antes.

-Por favor,parem de chama-lo de "Kira".

Os dois olham espantados para Near,sem entenderem o porquê dele disser isso.E então Near continua:

- Não aceito as intenções de ele conseguiu diminuir 70% da criminalidade mundial,e pós fim as guerras. Todavia,a pessoa que usa o caderno... mesmo considerando-o maligno,enfrentou-o com respeito.L viu nele um oponente contra qual valia arriscar a vida.L o enfrentou até o fim...

-Pelo o que suponho, que talvez seja um politico **forçando **suas propias politicas sociais...

-Alguem assim não teria características necessárias,força de vontade,inclusive,para vasculhar a internet procurando vitimas.Tão pouco seria obra de um idoso desejando a morte,e sendo um messias para seus semelhantes,garantindo-lhes o mesmo desejo de sua propia morte... Resta apenas imaginar que se trata de um jovem vendo seus avós e outros idosos sofrendo,garantido-lhes a morte rápida...Ele é só um assassino,nada mais.O que significa que devemos lidar como no caso talvez seja só um tolo que tem o poder do Kira...

Depois de encerarem a conversar,Near muda de assunto e comenta uma lembrança do seu passado:

-Eu falei com L pessoalmente uma foi um pouco antes do caso lar no Wammy,tínhamos poucas oportunidades de falar com L em ..na verdade não foi bem uma conversa fazíamos perguntas e L respondia.Èramos observados por uma câmera,mais a conversa so nos dava o á e Mello eramos os únicos que não faziam perguntas apenas obsevamos L.

-Historia não consigo entender o que isso tem haver com os assassinatos que estão ocorrendo no Japão

-Desejo pegar esse assassino.È o método mais rápido de fazer um pronunciamento ao contrario de contar com o apoio do senhor Aizawa e sua equipe

-Nesse caso,não seriamos nós os responsáveis por trazer a luz ao criminoso mas a policia japonesa...o povo japonês

-Que pena...

E Near derruba uma pilha de cartas que ele construía.E com calma pede para que eles se retirem:

-E,por favor saiam com cuidado,para envitar danos a minha fortaleza...

Algumas horas depois Near mando um comunicados para todos só com uma letra de L,como que não ia se envolver nos planos de ficam muitos surpresos,nesse momento a SPK também via o comunicado.

Near montando suas esculturas de cartas,fala:

-Suponho que não tenha interpretado um convincente ,Near... Agora é L!

Bem... È só se embreve eu descobrir mais coisas sobre oque aconteceu depois,eu escrevo na Fan fic.

PS:Todo o conteúdo foi inspirado no mangá,que eu resumir no que eu entendi e as datas escritas no inicio podem não se adequar ao ano que estamos atualmente...

**Espero que tenham gostado!**


End file.
